


Fluffy Presents

by Angearia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets Buffy a present for her birthday.  Post-<em>Not Fade Away</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**gabrielleabelle**](http://gabrielleabelle.livejournal.com/)'s birthday today!  I do recall that she likes Spuffy fluff set post-_Not Fade Away_. I started writing, intending a short and cute little drabble and it somehow became almost 700 words.  Sorry to say I stopped right before the smut kicked in, but really she's gotten way too much smut written from me recently.  Hope you enjoy, hon! 

“What is it?” Buffy looked skeptically at the shoddily wrapped box resting on her bed. The ribbon was crooked and the paper was wrapped bumpily around the package. There were even holes punched at the top.

“Open it up and find out,” Spike encouraged, grinning. He lay opposite her, the box resting in the middle of the bed between them.

Then the box moved. It _moved_. Reflexes kicked in and before she knew it, a stake was in her fist.

Spike scoffed, tossing his hands in the air. “Oh, that’s nice. You haven’t even opened it yet and you’re threatening to stake me?”

“It’s not for you, idiot. It’s for whatever creepy demon thing you have in there. What is it? A piece of the Judge?” Buffy tensed in preparation then a look of horror crossed her face. “Oh god, you didn’t get me a mummy hand, did you?”

Spike scoffed. “No, it’s not demonic, love. Or evil. At least, I don’t think it is. They told me it wasn’t, but you can never tell what you’ll get.”

“_It_? What exactly is it? Is this present gonna try to eat me? ‘Cause that’s the sort of thing that happens on Buffy birthdays.”

“Well, actually, the present that was gonna eat you comes later…” Spike cocked his head, musing. “I’ve heard stories about people being eaten by them before, but you’ve gotta be dead first. So as long as we feed it,” he patted the box matter-of-factly, “and don’t die, leaving corpses out as chew toys, we should be alright.  Guess I should be the one worried since I'm undead already.”  Spike slapped the box, threatening, "Don't go getting any ideas!"

Buffy leaned away from the box, eyes wide.

“I’m kidding, Buffy. You’ll like it. In fact, I’m betting on you loving it. I’m expecting some extreme physical gratitude coming my way any minute now.” Spike sighed at Buffy shaking her head. “Buffy, you’ll _like_ it.”

Buffy reached for the ribbon, hesitating, “You promise?”

“Promise.”

Buffy huffed a sigh and untied the ribbon, ripping away the wrapping paper and pulling the top off the box.

“Awwwwwwwwww, kitty!”

Buffy didn’t want to admit that she’d just squee’d. It was involuntary. She couldn’t help it. Yep, that’s right. She wouldn’t dwell on it. Grinning in pure delight, she picked him (she guessed it was a him) up and cuddled him to her chest. He had bright blue eyes and white-blonde fur. Giggling, she realized aloud, “He looks just like you.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“You got me a kitten that looks _just_ like you.” Buffy lifted the kitten and waddled him across the comforter towards Spike. “Spike meet Spike,” she introduced them, giggling.

“You’re _not_ naming it that.”

“Okay, fine. Spike meet Little Spike.”

Spike raised an eyebrow in silent protest.

“Mini-Spike?” Giggle. “Spike, Jr.?” Snort. “Spike-a-lot?” Snarfle. “Spikey?” Buffy’s joy was contagious and irresistible.

Somehow Spike resisted. “Don’t make me give the bugger back to Clem.”

Buffy hugged cat!Spike to her chest protectively, pouting. She playfully covered the kitten’s tiny ears. “Don’t talk like that in front of him. You’ll hurt his feelings,” she teased, her eyes dancing.

He rolled his eyes up to stare at the ceiling. “I clearly didn’t think this through.”

Buffy pulled Spike towards her by the collar of his t-shirt, leaning in to whisper, “Hey, don’t be like that. This is in the running for the best birthday ever. All we have to do now is avoid starting an apocalypse and we’re home free.”

He dropped the act and returned her grin smugly. “Told you you’d like it.”

Buffy brushed her lips against his. “I love it,” she said huskily.

“It?”

“Hmmm…”

Spike groaned as her hand played. “Ah, see you found your other present already. Not scared to open it, are you?”

“Nope. Besides, if I was, I’m sure you’d open it for me.”

“Bloody right I would,” Spike growled, rolling Buffy beneath him.

“Rawr!” the kitten hissed and jumped off the bed to avoid being crushed.

“Sorry kitty!” Buffy cried before her mouth became occupied doing other…things. “Mmmm…”

It was official. Best birthday ever.


End file.
